space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 35
Episode 35 - "Follow the Bait Spork." Spacedate: 4257.105.14.46 Episode 35 picks up with the Delta Squad Marines still in the Chaotic Caverns mentioned in the Oddly Specific Prophesy, having just defeated the Sporks, their Sporkish Chieftess and a Sporkish Sorcerer. Nobody finds any secret doors, take 5 minute break. Moved to other end of dead end find nothing here either. followed the bait Spork, found a curtain ray ripped it down revealed litle spork big clubberm 2 crossbow Spoerks. Spacedate: 4257.105.14.51 Ray Charges in, sees another big clubber, & another crossbower, adrenalizes. Braxxz, throws a ion grenade in,Aoe 3, first guy defended , so did second.:( then ray attaked little guy and missed Braxz burted with Pisol pistol , ray gets defended again. The Sporks attacked! Litle Guy AP bit Ray, but couldn't get through, then X-Bowed, twice one a critacled gives Three shits, & but at nothing gets through! Big guy clubs Braxxz, who gymnasticed then acrobatic defended! & Folowed up with the second shot in his buston this guy, hiy & doubled tapped, hitting wth claw for a shit tone of dammage plus acid. Sprout finaly went on a 9, charges in, moves unakwardly past Ray and reverse punches the little guy, hiting & halfed his Hide RF. BRaxxz just misses, but no Squad Command yet. Braxxz finishes his burst, knocks big spork down to personal. Zorf & Ray do Squad command on a 10, Zorf Bails yet again, but ray made. Braxxz gets clubed at, rolls erxactly enough to defend. little guy missed Sprout, Ray gets Hit twice by Armor Pircing Cross Bow Rapists! Sprout translocate Strikes combo stARTYED back to attack Sorkcerer, but it defended. Ray double attacked fumbled & Bennied, Squad Comanded, & hit twice, for modo damage Hide Blown Off, coled & Shock 4'd. ZORF FINALLY WENT ON A 13, bailed weAPONNS fORMS. Sprout kept flurrying with his reverse punch & halfed his pidly Armor & destroyed its RF. Big Blue Sporks Axed at Braxxz and Zorff, Braxxz Defended, Zorf of course got hit for a bunch of Damage and PD. Ray gets super attacked by Club& & two bites, takes Damage. Braxxz keeps buffing up and defending. Sprout keeps flurrying against Sporcerer, destryinghide ac annd temp RF. Ray destroys little guy w/ double attack. Zorf lashed out with his small weapon, slashing at the 2 big blues, hitting one and missing the other on his armor. Sporkcereor bit Sprout, who rose his Sap and only took the PD. Braxxz gets Axed, Criticalled, rolled a 20 on the Force Save, bennied to make save! & simultaneously gymnasticly defended the big guy, Ray gets double Sporked-BOwed & he resists some of the damage. Braxxz shoots with Claw, natural ones into it, for other double tap killing! Ray charges up to x-bowers, Double attack bead ligtning glaiveed, but gets double defended. Sprout creepy tendril celerity fielded. Braxz spins to face big blue, hitting w/ pincer for PD. Zorf unsafe Fumbles for Hitting Braxxz for Shock 14-PR 13 = no Shock and no Damage past RF, but Sonic One, filtered by sonic filters.Ray hits Crosbower for a critical, shock 10 ing him, but attacked back simultaneous with a bite from him and his friend! Braxxz gets Axed, bennies, still gets hit until acro defend squad commands and defenfdded! Zorf avoids a free strike to translocate away by going simultaneous. Sporkcerer bites again, squad commanded to Defend, then kicks and misses harshly. Braxxz started anothethre burst with other pistol on Big Blue, hits then safe fumbled for pity benny from Ray. Zorf focussd on Shock 14 Guy with Musket. Spork 6 Critcalled braxxz, for major damage and force 7, which he made easlily & took some RF. Sprout double Defended Sporkcerer and other BLue guy. Sprout hit the Sporkcerer with a Snap Kick. Braxxz finished burst with a Hit for Acid damage, musketed on Shock 14 crossbow guy with a called shot & hit. Sprout evil Quantum decelerate -38 to save vs bpdy. rapes him. Braxxz got around to adrenalizing on a 26. Zorf fired anothrer called shot into rays mellee, missed, bennied & Criticalled, Ray started a late round flurry + simultaneously attacked killing shock 4 cross bower. New Round. Zorf goes first , hits, the crosbower chumped his rf & gets killed by exactly Enough, it attacked back simultaneous but he resisted all but one. Braxxz gets nat 20 defended, then attacked back simultaneously but defended even w -4. Sprout gets axed, hit, bennied, rolled one better and defended! Sprorkcerer teakes free Strrike from sprout to fire blast braxxz and ray, braxxz defended, & so did Ray w jet pack. Ray Charges in and double attacks including with Aurora Curtain, blinding them all and sprout temporially defended. Sprout dastardly Commands big blue, falls prone. simultaneous fumbles and sporkcerere is defended. Ray Double iincluding AC again, sprout defefends with a nat 20 kills scorcerer. Every body but Zorf finish last guy in a merciful ritual killling. 1 Combat Awarded. Spacedate: 4257.105.14.57 5 Minute Break, Search for Secret Doors, but none found. Move to next room, search for Secret Doors, Braxxz found one! He makes a mechanics check to bypass the trap! Zorff unbars, & opens! short hallway, more nicely formed. more percieved, find another secret door! Rayy totally blocks up passage, pushes everybody akwardly out of the way. so braxxz disable trap, sprout bars the door to the last room behind them. Opens up a very small door into another machined room, too small for rayy to fit through, so Zorf teleported him through. the dust was thick , no one had been here for a long time. there were 2 doors out of the room, Sprout moved up to investigate but bailed his check, so Zorf moved up and opened one, then the other. Ray, changed into his smaller construct, moved ahead through one, while sprout went the other way, discovering, a crystiline cavern, with a J'an Mummy in a crystal sarcophigus, an alter, with a giant shard on top it with a bunch of smaller shards on either side, all of which Zorff saw were all super magical! Category:Space Fleet